Where The Wild Things Are
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: Co-written by myself and Xap1999, Set after the end of the trilogy, Shepard and crew traverse the galaxy to renew connections and alliances. And have lots of steamy, smutty sex along the way. Pairings are female Shepard and many "friends"...Chapter 4 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

**WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE**

Story summary: It's been 10 months since the end of the war. Commander Chloe Shepard is sent on a mission to visit old friends and evaluate certain treaties. And she's definitely enjoying it! M for sex.

Author's Note: We don't own any of the characters.

 **Chapter 1**

Feros

A celebration was certainly not what Shepard had felt like doing. Though the remaining leadership of the Alliance had decided that it was vital to the rebuilding effort, necessary to reconnect Earth with the rest of the galactic community. After London and the rest of the planet had been secured a soldier killing things was not humanity's biggest need. They had viewed that the best thing for Chloe Shepard to do was revisit their friends and allies and rekindle hope in the future. In secret though Shepard knew full well that her mission was more about assessing the strengths and weaknesses of possible enemies than any real goodwill mission.

The fact that the offer for Shepard to start her goodwill mission on Feros had come from Lizbeth Baynham and Shiala had only served to elevate the colony over the others on the spectre's list of destinations. The brunette researcher and the emerald asari had both sent messages about how glad they were that Shepard was still alive and how eager they were to see her. Landing had been a chore after she had been reduced to landing in the Mako and being forced to drive up to the party, which ended up being more only a few less than pleased looking colonists and the pair that Shepard actually knew.

"Shepard...you came," Lizbeth exclaimed with an all too forced smile as Shepard could tell that the researcher was truly very glad to see her but also could tell that the party had not been what she had hoped it would be for her personal heroine.

"Lizbeth, good to see you...you're looking a bit," Chloe replied with a warm smile as she hugged the researcher tightly to her and felt the presence of curves in all of the right places on the younger woman.

"Hot," Shiala interjected softly with a very appreciative smile as she gave the backside of Lizbeth a quick glancing over before turning her gaze to Shepard, feeling that the word fully described both human

women standing in front of her.

"Er...more like...well fed," Shepard awkwardly answered as quickly as she could, with a slight blush to her cheeks, as she tried to cover up the nervous moment between the trio as Lizbeth looked like she was very flattered by Shiala's words but also that a part of her wanted to find a hole and crawl into it for it having been said in front of Shepard.

"Huh...oh uh yeah, well...after the Thorian died we actually got the provisions that we needed...including food," Lizbeth added with a shy smile and pink cheeks as she suddenly looked very glad for the colonies change of importance to the company, well worth the extra money and supplies pouring into the once depressed location.

"Well it...you look good, both of you do," Chloe commented softly as she took a step back and gave the pair a quick looking over, noticing that neither looked all that worse for the war with the Reapers, though she knew that neither had run from any fight they had just been lucky enough to only see minor and sporadic bits of conflict.

"Likewise Shepard, being back in the Alliance hasn't seemed to have slowed you down any, in fact you look better than you did on Illium...and that's saying something because back then you looked damn...sorry," Shiala tried to answer as calmly as she could before she got into her answer and let a little more slip out than she had originally intended and only Lizbeth's hand on the small of her back brought an abrupt end to her words.

"Me and Feros, when did all of...this...happen, last I knew you colonists were all living in modular buildings that all looked alike and sleeping on cots," Shepard chuckled back as she tried to laugh off the awkward silence that momentarily fell between the trio before she turned and actually gave the colony a better look and noticed that the housing situation had dramatically improved. Where there were once what looked like modified shipping and transport containers there were now what looked far more like actual dwellings.

"Thankfully we got upgrades, though those old quarters did have their...benefits," Shiala added with the relief clearly evident in her tone before she seemed that she couldn't help but smile and cast a quick glance towards Lizbeth, who shared the smile and blushed despite herself.

"I'll bet, so what kind of a party is this going to be, a big black tie event or...," Shepard snickered through as she could tell that both were embarrassed by the comment as she set her hands on her hips and looked back and forth between the pair as she spoke.

"Goddess no, we're not that fancy here, just wear something sexy and comfortable...please, and you'll be fine," Shiala quickly answered with a soft groan as she remembered her younger days of attending diplomatic function after function and some of the beautiful but terribly uncomfortable dresses that she had been forced to wear.

"O...okay, but only if the two of you do as well so I don't look like a fool and have to dance all by myself and...," Shepard replied with a clear bit of hesitation in her words as she worried that she didn't have anything to wear that would fit the criteria as party dresses had not been high on her list of necessities to fight the Reapers.

"You've never looked like a fool to me Shepard, now me on the other hand...," Lizbeth admitted clearly a little louder than she had originally intended to, as some of the other colonists stopped what they were doing and briefly glanced at her, before the returned to their jobs, missing the researcher bite her lip in a way that both Shepard and Shiala found enticing.

"Too much heart...and not enough brains, then again...," Shiala relayed with a playful smirk as she finished for the younger woman as she reached over and pulled Lizbeth into a one armed hug.

"It was both of them that helped me defeat the geth if I remember correctly," Shepard pointed out with a proud and supportive smile towards Lizbeth, who seemed to be overwhelmed at the praise from her hero as all that she could immediately muster in return was a reserved smile and slight blush.

"Not really, I almost shot you remember," Lizbeth finally said through a shaky and nervous laugh as she set her hands on her hips and looked like it was very clearly a memory that she wished that she could change.

"Lucky me that you have bad aim or...," Chloe countered with a dark expression as she reached a hand up and drew a finger across her throat before she gave a visibly nervous Lizbeth a reassuring smile.

"Heh...yeah, and I was trying to hit you back then, again I'm glad that I missed...so glad," Lizbeth replied as she tried to laugh off the whole experience but was finding it very hard as the thought of what would have happened both to the galaxy and herself if her shot had found its mark left her very scared and cold.

"There's nothing for you to worry about Lizbeth, I never blamed you about that, and your shot wasn't that far off, maybe I could help you with that...sometime," Shepard offered up with a hopeful and optimistic smile towards the shorter woman, who responded with an eager smile before being interrupted.

"I tried to help her but...I'm not really much of a teacher," Shiala begrudgingly admitted as she pulled her hand back from the small of Lizbeth's back and then crossed her arms in front of her chest and

frowned.

"I wouldn't say that Shiala, you're an excellent teacher...where it counts," Lizbeth hurriedly exclaimed as she sounded very eager to not let the emerald asari get to openly down on herself before she realized that she had spoken up and perhaps said more than she should have and quickly snapped her mouth shut again and looked anywhere but in Shepard's general direction.

"I'll bet...so a couple of hours then...right," Shepard pushed on as fast as she could without making it painfully clear that was what she was doing before the three settled on the time for the true reception party.

LINE HERE-

The Normandy-2 Hours Later

Shepard glanced up and down at herself in the mirror one last time before taking a deep breath and guessing that she was as ready as she was ever going to be. Her waist length curly red locks had been harassed and cajoled into a long ponytail that swayed widely from side to side every time that she stepped, her movements made even more awkward by the high heels that she had strapped on moments before. She was more used to combat boots that heels however Chloe believed that her gut stained boots would not be appropriate for a dance. However her unease in high heels would be apparent to anyone that watched her for more than a few moments, as although they made her already long legs appear to stretch a bit Chloe was still under experienced in doing more than standing around in them.

The dress had been a present from Miranda, though Chloe had guessed that the Illusive Man had played a part in its design, as it left little to the imagination and showed off all of Shepard's best assets. It had not been her first choice but it had ended up being chosen as every other dress that Shepard owned was ripped or too dirty to clean or repair in such a short time. The dress had no straps to hold it up as the article of clothing relied entirely on the makeup of the fabric and the bust line of the wearer to keep itself in place. Much more gifted than most women Chloe had experienced several trials and tribulations over the years getting her large bust to fit in constricting Alliance uniforms and tactical gear, both of which were obviously made for more average figures.

She had relied on EDI to help her with her makeup as she had little use for the newest shades of lipstick when eradicating the rachni. The hemline barely descended to her mid-thigh and with slits on both sides that ran almost the full length of the dress, kept together by cross stitched straps, though if she were to step to either side very far everyone would know if she were wearing any panties underneath. The back was almost fully uncovered, showing her large, colorful Phoenix tattoo. All in all it was a dress that she knew would get her plenty of attention, just the way that she liked it.

Stepping out of her loft room Shepard past a wide eyed and stunned looking Specialist Traynor, who appeared to be more than dazed and overwhelmed by the sight of her commander all dressed up as she leaned back against the wall and held onto the railing until her knuckles turned painfully white, which she wouldn't notice for several moments. Shepard sent her a wink and a smile, making sure to suggestively slide her hand across the brunette's upper body from one shoulder to another with a wink, just as the lifts doors closed and she wondered about the reactions that she would get form the rest of her shipmates still onboard. The high heels made it difficult to walk at times though Alliance boots certainly did not go with the dress or the occasion that she was going to, plus Shepard hadn't had a real chance to be too feminine or sexy in quite a while, and she was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. Being probably the sexiest woman on the planet was just; she felt, a fringe benefit.

The lift opened to thankfully few crew members, with most of them to absorbed in their own work to even notice her. It wasn't until she got to the exit hatch just a few feet behind Joker's seat that she got a reaction, as the grizzled navigator let out a loud wolf whistle and followed with an ear to ear grin, blushing the whole time. Shepard had been about to say something when EDI had interrupted and asked him a very odd question. Sensing her moment, and an opportunity to tease the pair, Chloe had set her hands on Joker's wrists and leaned forward with her back arched so that she could whisper a suggestive joke in his ear and giving him a full view of the twins. As his head almost shriveled up from all of the blood rushing from it down to lower extremities Chloe took a few steps before she noticed that a strap on her heels had come undone.

Snickering to herself she set the toes of her right shoe against the heel of her left shoe and bent over at the waist to correct the problem. Behind her she could hear Joker stuttering as he tried to answer another of EDI's questions about the problems that he was having answering the android. Taking the opportunity provided her Shepard slipped off of the ship, making sure to blow her old friend a very sexy kiss coupled with a wink, and made her way towards where she had been told that the party would be, shivering more than a bit in the cool evening breeze and hoping that it wasn't apparent just how the cold was truly affecting her.

She wobbled a bit on the heels over some of the rough terrain before arriving to the loud din of music and merriment. Chloe glanced around the proceedings and noticed Lizbeth and Shiala standing off by themselves mostly, totally ignoring the attempts of some of the young men of the colony to get them to dance with them. The former whistleblower had found the perfect dress for her in Shepard's mind, a tight fitting dark ember of a dress that hugged every curve of her body and left her shoulders bare, a sight that got the former spectre's blood pumping.

Shiala, for her part, had selected a floor length strappy black dress that hugged her closely and left Shepard thinking that she appeared very classy, helped greatly by the necklace that she had chosen to top the look off with. Preferring to slip in and not make a big scene, fearing that she'd have to make a speech on the spot, Shepard checked her ponytail one last time and slipped into the middle of a group of colonists before turning off towards the food table.

"Hungry...Shepard...wow...just...WOW," Lizbeth started to joke with a sly grin as she edged away from the main body of partygoers, pulling a reluctant Shiala with her, before her eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Shepard slightly bent over the food table reaching for something.

"Please child, you're staring," Shiala quipped under her breath, as she put her hands on Lizbeth's shoulders and tried to keep the much younger woman as calm as she could before the moment was interrupted.

"Thanks, but...it was the only clean dress that I had...my dress uniform didn't really feel right either, the heels sounded better than my combat boots, too much you think," Shepard shrugged softly with a look of some embarrassment as she gestured to herself in the dress that looked to be hanging on for dear life over most of her body, at least what of it that wasn't already on full display.

"Any more and you'd be the main course," Shiala admitted openly before she'd given it a second thought as she then thought better of being that honest and blushed and turned away, missing Lizbeth's own blush and clear look of interest in the Spectre.

"Where did you get that dress," Lizbeth demanded as she suddenly found it very hard to get much of anything coherent to go through her brain properly as her mouth went dry and the brunette found it hard to swallow.

"Miranda gave it to me...though I'm not sure why, she'd already seen enough of me during project Lazarus," Shepard explained as she thought back and wondered just what the scientist had gotten up to

back before she had regained consciousness, knowing that it could have been anything as she had been naked for much of that time period.

"Not a fan of Cerberus...they do good work…well some of the time…when they're not trying to murder or enslave every alien that they meet, but I can't knock the woman's sense of style," Shiala admitted reluctantly, though her eyes gave away the truth as she couldn't pry them from every curve of Shepard's body shown off by the dress, before Lizbeth slipped forward and grinned up at her hero.

"I do look good...don't I," Shepard agreed with a reluctant blush to her cheeks as she looked down at herself and noticed that in that moment she felt that she put the whole colony to shame, which had not been her plan.

"Oh yeah, really good," Lizbeth eagerly nodded with a fair amount of vigor before she realized that she was being stared at by the two closest to her and she blushed and hurriedly looked away.

"So...nice ambiance, good food, plenty of drinks...any dancing," Shepard quickly exclaimed as a way to try and break the tension between the trio before she was interrupted yet again.

"I thought you'd never ask...I call dibs," Lizbeth snickered merrily as she hurried forward and took a firm hold of Shepard's hand, bound and determined to not let her prize get away, before leading the puzzled

commander out onto the dance floor.

"No fair," Shiala pouted through a sullen frown as she tried her best not to look as put out and disappointed as she truly was as she watched the two nervously stroll out onto the dance floor and take their place amongst the others.

Shepard had been dancing before of course, however most of the time and in most corners of the expansive galaxy what she did would not be considered dancing. But rather it would be viewed as something quite humorous and awkward to witness all at the same time. Thankfully Lizbeth Baynham could have cared less about how good or bad of a dancer Shepard was, or that she herself was. All that mattered to the former ExoGeni researcher was that she was with her hero, and as close to said hero as she could be. It wasn't until a slower song that she finally truly got her wish. Watching from the sidelines Shiala could only look on with what was perhaps a look of envy on her emerald features as Lizbeth acted on instinct and looped her arms around Shepard's neck, pulling the two closer together and sending a strong shiver of anticipation and excitement throughout her body.

Dancing slow, almost cheek to cheek, was however something that Shepard was good at given the number of times that she'd done it in the past. Though with Lizbeth she found that the younger woman couldn't help but allow her hands to roam a bit in between slow songs, as she'd glared at anyone that dared to try and cut in. It wasn't until the very end of the third slow song that the chance was taken and just as Shepard was about to beg a break for a drink and slip away Lizbeth instead surprised her with a kiss. Neither noticed the ireful expression on the face of the emerald asari.

"Is this a private party or can anyone cut in," Shiala announced, trying her very best to sound like she could care less if she danced with Shepard at the party, as she used a momentary gap between Lizbeth and Chloe and pulled the redhead a few feet away.

"Hey," Lizbeth exclaimed angrily as her hands balled up into fists and she took a step forward before she noticed more than a few eyes were on her and she had to swallow her pride and smile, attempting to appear as if everything was perfectly fine.

"I think that you made her mad," Shepard pointed out with an unsure frown as she cast a quick glance towards Lizbeth before she turned back to Shiala and tried to smile and act like she wasn't more than a bit curious as to exactly what was going on.

"Wouldn't be the last time...but honestly Shepard, about the dress...black suits you...really sets off your hair...I've seen more than a few wonders in all my centuries, but none greater than how you retain your dignity when it looks like you take a step to far and it'd all come undone," Shiala casually admitted with a proud smile, though Shepard could see that the grin was mostly for show and that the much older asari wasn't entirely happy about causing Lizbeth any true distress, but she forced herself to put that aside given that she had her chance.

"I kind of think that's the idea honestly, Miranda's never been quite modest...that cat suit of hers leaves little to the imagination and looked like it was painted on," Shepard remarked with a bit of a blush to her cheeks as her mind began to whirl at what the scientist had gotten up to while she was unconscious during Project Lazarus and what the future might hold given the selection of the dress before her mind drifted then to rather fond memories of her former teammate.

"Which of course you only know from secondhand experience, you'd never stare...," Shiala joked with a sly grin and a wink as she pulled the two closer together and had to force herself to stay on target and not get caught up in the sensations coursing throughout her body of the two pressed that tightly against each other.

"Of course not, but it's just like how there's nothing going on between you and Lizbeth," Shepard replied with a tone of disbelief in her words before she pressed the issue a bit and loved the blush that instantly

appeared on Shiala's cheeks.

"We uh...er, not...I don't know what we are, but she is quite beautiful...for a human...I mean, perhaps we should find somewhere quieter to talk, I could take you on a quick tour of how things have changed," Shiala started off with a cute and nervous stutter as her blush deepened as she tried to come up with something smart to say back but she couldn't think of anything and just decided to rush through the truth before changing the subject as fast as she could.

"Okay but...shouldn't we invite Lizbeth along," Shepard argued with a nervous frown as the pair continued to dance and she could almost feel the asari's growing desire for her before the specter tried to break the ice a bit as she could tell that they had an audience.

"Oh...yeah...definitely," Shiala stammered on top of a nervous and slightly guilty blush as she looked open mouthed from Shepard to Lizbeth, who seemed to brighten up considerably at the attention aimed her in her direction.

"Lizbeth...come with us...Shiala...has graciously offered to give me a tour of your...of Feros and she's going to need your help, right," Shepard called over to Lizbeth, who hurried over a little too quickly for Shiala's tastes, before the scientist took a firm hold of her free arm and looked ready to play tour guide.

"But of course," Shiala replied with an all too eager smile that she flashed to Lizbeth before dropping it a bit when the brunette turned her head away.

"Thanks," Lizbeth warmly shot back with a small smile to Shiala but a very hungry grin to Shepard as she pressed herself as tightly up against the spectre as she could while still allowing both to walk without it being to apparent the attraction between them.

"Don't mention it," Shepard countered softly with an equally warm smile before she turned back towards Shiala, who took the momentary opportunity provided her by Lizbeth looking away, to lean in and give a startled Shepard a lingering kiss on her lips. The tour hadn't taken as long as Shiala or Lizbeth would have liked however it had lasted long enough for all three to have a few drinks and see a few of the sights as they were before Lizbeth had the idea that she would like to see the Normandy. Chloe had been more than happy to oblige and the trio had set out back for the ship arm in arm and leaning very heavily on each other.

"Looks like rain," Lizbeth announced with a rather glum frown as she slowed her pace and cast her gaze up to the sky, hoping that her guess was wrong, as she snuggled a bit closer to Chloe.

"So what else is new, at least we won't get wet on board your ship," Shiala shrugged with a long and drawn out sigh, using her tone to remind the brunette that rain on Feros was hardly anything new, and that it was far from the worst outcome for the trio's night.

"Only in the showers," Chloe admitted under a dopey blush that reddened her cheeks the moment that she said it as her mind had suddenly descended into the gutter given just how the two women were tightly pressed up against her and her mind had inevitably headed in that direction.

"Don't tempt me," Shiala retorted after a short snorting of laughter as honestly the thought of a nice warm shower with Shepard was tops on her list of highlights of any tour of the Normandy, before she took a chance and pulled her left arm out and slid her hands down until she got a firm handful of the redhead's backside, and act that earned her a quick peck on the cheek and a warm smile.

"Nnh...a nice hot shower sounds great right about now...hope it's big enough for three," Lizbeth added with a stutter as her teeth had started to chatter a bit and she thought that maybe she had seen her breath as a few raindrops began to land on her shoulders. With a cold shiver she copied Shiala's actions as they walked so that the two women's arms crossed behind Shepard's back and both had a handful of her behind.

"We'll have to find out," Shepard added softly, the interest clearly evident in her voice, as she freed her arms and looped them behind Lizbeth and Shiala's backs, before she got a couple of handfuls of her own and the emerald asari let out a low groan of approval and the brunette could only gasp and flitter her eyes closed with her mouth hanging open a bit.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Red, please," Shiala replied as she truly hoped that Shepard was right about the shower just as the heavens opened up above them with a loud crackle of thunder, that sent a nervous Lizbeth to wrap both arms around Shepard and cling to her for dear life for a few moments before sheepishly returning to her original position, and the trio began to be pelted with large drops of rain, drenching them instantly.

"Damn...um Chloe, we have a problem," Lizbeth groaned angrily as she began to get pelted by the droplets and almost instantly became soaked to the bone before she glanced over and immediately noticed a problem.

"What is it," Chloe wondered aloud as she looked totally confused as she didn't really care about getting rained on as she highly doubted that she would ever have a chance to wear the dress again and against reason the drops actually felt good for a change.

"Your dress...it's...it's...melting," Shiala sputtered with wide eyes and a slight blush to her cheeks as she and Lizbeth looked on in total astonishment as the dress seemed to literally begin to dissolve with every drop of rain that struck it, and being as there wasn't much there to begin with Shepard was in serious danger of being practically naked in mere moments.

"What...fuck," Shepard started to softly exclaim before she cursed as she then took off on a run for the Normandy, though her heels and the fact that the ground had become quite soggy already she found the going more difficult than she expected.

"Chloe...Shepard, wait up...I can't run very...in these heels," Lizbeth gasped as she finally caught up to Shepard and then bent over with a stitch in her side as she struggled to catch her breath and was glad that she was now soaked as otherwise she would have been sweating so much from the sudden exertion.

"Heels weren't meant for rain my love, or for running...but now we're all wet...and not in a good way," Shiala commented with a subtle snicker as she tried to sound like she herself wasn't just as out of breath as her young lover as she leaned back up against the wall and tried to catch her breath whenever the brunette looked away.

"I'm...f...f...freezing, why i...is...it...so...c...cold...in...here," Lizbeth chattered as she wrapped her arms around herself and did her best to recover some body heat as she felt a terrible chill run through her entire being at how cold it was in the Normandy as the trio entered the lift.

"With all of these overpowered and specialized systems onboard they have to be kept cool so they don't overheat, but there are sometimes fringe benefits," Shepard answered with a sympathetic tone and smile as she leaned over and gave a nervous Lizbeth a one armed hug and then stood back up proudly as the lift lurched to a start and began to climb.

"M...meaning," Lizbeth wondered in between lips that she guessed would be blue from how cold she felt before Chloe surprised her and wrapped her arms tightly around the shorter woman, firmly pressing their bodies together and warming her up a fair amount.

"Meaning that if we don't get warm...soon, we could easily put each other's eyes out if we're not careful...this way, hopefully everyone's asleep, we can dry off in my room, it's more private too and you two can borrow some of my stuff until your dresses are dry," Chloe explained with a relaxed and carefree attitude as the lift finally got up to the third level and the doors opened to Shepard's private abode, much to the relief of all three.

"Thanks, you sure maintenance won't mind all of the mud on the floor," Lizbeth relented with a weary sigh before her expression soured and became worried as she glanced down at the floor of the lift and saw that they had indeed tracked mud in from the streets of Feros.

"EDI won't like it but what's she actually going to do about it," Shepard answered softly as she restrained herself from laughing at the thought of how upset the android would probably get but knew that the process of actually cleaning up wouldn't take that long, and the full knowledge that she had seen much worse than mud on the floor left little doubt that this wasn't something to get that upset about.

"Saving the galaxy does have its privileges I see," Shiala interjected in awe as she stepped out of the lift and into the attic room, making sure to take in every nook and cranny and appearing as if she was already planning on the adventures that the trio could get up to in every corner of the room.

"I've had better...but this works, and it's nice and private," Shepard shrugged as she shuffled a still dripping Lizbeth into the room, her arms never releasing the shivering brunette from their grasp, before the pair stopped just at the top of the stairs.

"A...about the...towels...and it's still cold in here," Lizbeth demanded as softly and sweetly as she could as she was still cold but some of her goose bumps and nerves were not from the cold in the room but just how she and Chloe were entwined together.

"You're cold because you're soaked...here, let me help you with that," Shepard mumbled softly and huskily into Lizbeth's ear as she lightened her embrace just enough to send both of her hands on their own scavenger hunt. Her right hand slid up the brunette's body until she got a fully handful of one of her breasts, giving it a playful and teasing snappy squeeze. Her left hand took an opposite tack and went south, seductively sliding down the scientists taut and toned stomach until ducking up and under the hemline of the shorter woman's dress. Seconds later Shepard stretched out her fingers and gave Lizbeth's panties a teasing tug before she slid a couple of fingers inside.

"Nnh...Chloe...what...ahh...don't," Lizbeth tried to ask as it had suddenly become extremely difficult for the brunette to form a coherent thought due to Chloe's assault as her body rebelled against her mind and she arched her back on pure instinct and desire, grinding her backside into the redhead's crotch and her head and shoulders lolled in reverse to come to a rest on the spectre's more than impressive bust. Chuckling silently to herself Chloe kept her fingers pumping in and out, with each breast getting almost painful constrictions throughout, and relished the sensations that she could feel make the brunette's entire body shiver with each thrust before she added all her fingers except her thumb and kept it going until the scientist came with a loud and garbled exclamation.

"Hey...I wanted to do that," Shiala pouted impishly as she kept her hands busy by peeling her dress off and tossing it aside, reveling in how every droplet of water that ran down her emerald skin captured Chloe's full attention before the spectre pulled her fingers out, smiled at them and then offered the coated digits to the brunette, who eagerly began to suck on the fingers offered.

"You can...you can both help me get this damn dress off...or at least what's left of it," Chloe reminded her happily as she let go of Lizbeth, who let out a whimper of disappointment that the redhead's on her were not immediately continuing, before Shepard reached one hand out and unzipped the brunette while taking the opportunity to lick anything that Lizbeth may have missed off of her fingers.

"G...gladly," Lizbeth eagerly exclaimed with a very hungry look in her eyes as she wriggled out of her dress and let it slip silently to the floor, leaving her standing in a sheer black and lacy bra and panties, which left her look in Shepard's mind far sexier than when she was fully clothed.

With pleasure," Shiala added as she whipped her panties off and then nearly stumbled over them in her rush to get to Shepard before Lizbeth as the two took up a position on either side of the spectre, taking hold of what remained of her dress.

"Time for some real fun," Lizbeth stated sharply before she and Shiala pulled on the remains of the dress, fully intending to just slid it down Shepard's body, however when they pulled the garment was torn apart right down the middle, revealing a topless Chloe standing in between them both with a kinky fire in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE**

Story summary: It's been 10 months since the end of the war. Commander Chloe Shepard is sent on a mission to visit old friends and evaluate certain treaties. And she's definitely enjoying it! M for sex.

Author's Note: We don't own any of the characters.

 **Chapter 2-Out Of The Rain**

The Normandy

"Fun indeed!" Shepard laughed, barely believing the wonderful situation. Taking two steps she embraced Lizbeth, her eager hands finding the hooks of the black bra.

"There's only so much teasing a spectre can take," she whispered before kissing the young woman.

The bra fell away and Liz moaned with joy, feeling Chloe's hands all over her bare breasts, massaging, squeezing. Deepening their kiss Lizbeth squirmed in her underwear, feeling her sex pulse with longing.

"Take it off... take it all off."

Chloe nodded. She slowly worked her way down, kissing the soft, tender skin of her friend, her neck, her breasts, and her taut stomach. "Lovely..." Filled with genuine admiration she pulled Liz's lacy panties down her toned legs, marveling at the sight of the young woman's pussy. "Verrry lovely."

"Beautiful... "Shiala kissed Chloe's shoulders, her hands sliding down on the woman's back, admiring the large Phoenix tattoo. Into Chloe's underwear, playing with her tempting butt before sliding the small

garment down, leaving all three of them completely, gloriously naked.

"I'd like to..."

Making eye contact Shiala and Liz grinned at each other, and then turned towards Shepard. Chloe smiled back, a hot, sexual invitation. "Yes." For a few seconds the silence was thick, promising, heavy with erotic tension...

In a dizzying, excited rush of wet flesh they found out that the shower could hold three. Snugly. Which was absolutely fine by them as they continued kissing, touching, exploring their eager bodies till Chloe

handed out some towels and grinned playfully.

"Ready for more?"

As they dried themselves Shepard sighed with joy. It had been a wonderful evening. Dancing with Lizbeth and Shiala had been great and she was even more grateful that the women had been so forthcoming to her... they definitely wanted more! She was totally fine with that. She'd never been shy and the extremely unexpected, welcome opportunity for sex was making her head spin, making her stomach jump with erotic anticipation.

 _War is over._ _Let's have some damned fun!_ She felt something changing, softening in her warrior's heart and she leaped to embrace it. The war had steeled her, hardened her and it had been useful. But now... she exhaled. She wanted change, was desperate for change. _Can I just be Chloe? Can I relax and have fun?_ The answer appeared to be a resounding Yes. With eager eyes she watched her naked friends. They'd been teasing and flirting all night. Knowing she was going to fuck them was an incredible, scorching thought. _And I figured Feros would be boring!_

Lizbeth was a joy to the eye. The very young woman was skinny but not thin, with curves in all the right places. Her skin was a lovely ivory white, a beautiful contrast with Chloe's own tan. Her breasts were not large, not small, just perfect for her size with bright pink nipples that made Chloe look twice.

Shiala... Chloe's mind was buzzing with pleasure when she studied the emerald, naked asari. The gorgeous green color was a byproduct of the Thorian but Shiala had already expressed how she did not resent it, rather embraced it as something that made her unique, like a battle scar. _Green... Damn she's beautiful!_

"I'd... I'd like to tell you something..." Lizbeth hesitated, doubt in her eyes, but Shepard's warm smile felt encouraging and she gathered her courage.

"The first time you were here was very hectic. It was only in the last few hours before you left that I realized I felt so very attracted to you... and then you were gone." Sensing the utmost sincerity of the young girl Chloe took her hand and nodded, "Go on."

"Then Shiala and I got together... and she confessed to feeling the same thing! That's why we jumped on the opportunity to dance with you, to get close to you." The emerald asari joined them, planting a hand on each of their backs.

"It's been a lovely evening." Chloe smiled, "and the two of you have made me feel verrrry welcome!" She pulled Liz closer, and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips. Liz trembled. "You're extremely attractive... and that dress made you look... amazing." She almost looked embarrassed. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you this evening."

"And I enjoyed all the attention!" Shepard stated, "from the both of you, no less."

"I've never... I've never had sex with three before..." Liz stated shyly, feeling her courage leave her. "I could..."

"Hey." Chloe touched the girl's chin, making eye contact, "just do what feels right. And we all know we want this." Holding Liz's hand, Chloe got on her back on the bed, pulling the young scientist with her. "Come. Sit on top of me."

Putting her knees on either side of Shepard's waist Lizbeth straddled her, her mouth falling open. "Wow!" The young scientist blatantly stared at Chloe's nakedness, her massive, striking breasts, barely believing that her dream was coming true. "Wow. Oh wow Commander..."

Smiling brightly Shepard pulled her in, pressing their heated bodies together. "Call me Chloe. You're naked on top of me - I say that qualifies as first name basis!" She kissed her and was almost shocked by the fierce response. Lizbeth moaned in her mouth, gripping her even tighter while her tongue darted out.

"Chloe..." Liz's eager hands found Shep's heavenly boobs and started kneading, massaging, once in a while fondling the swollen nipples. She noticed that for such large breasts they were remarkably firm.

"Fuck! You got ah-mazing breasts!"

Laughing and moaning simultaneously Chloe adored the hot mouth but above all absolutely loved hearing Lizbeth's youthful enthusiasm. This was going to be a great night! She placed her hands atop Liz's and squeezed tenderly. "Go ahead... play with my tits - you've been looking at them all night!"

Lizbeth giggled. "Maybe..." She lowered her mouth, peppering cute little kisses on the upper slopes of Chloe's boobs.

"Yesss..." Shepard hissed lustfully. Propping up her breasts she pointed her swollen, brownish nipples at Lizbeth, and grinned when she saw the happy shock on her face. Very pleased with the effect she had on the young girl Chloe welcomed her, "That's right... all yours tonight... why don't you suck my nipples?" Liz was not the only enthusiastic one. They'd been teasing and playing and kissing all night and now Chloe felt eager, hungry for sex. "Go ahead - please!" Shiala moved to the head of the bed, curiously touching Chloe's red hair.

"Lovely. What a stunning color!" With a whimper of excitement Liz sealed her lips around one of the

tempting buds, ferociously licking and sucking. It felt amazing. Noticing it swell in her mouth was a treat. _Commander Shepard! I'm having sex with her!_ Drunk with pleasure she shivered, feeling a surge of wetness in her pussy. _Yes!_ Chloe moaned, shifting on the bed, clearly getting aroused

and Liz felt pleased to hear it.

She just couldn't get enough - Shep's perfect breasts were burning in her hands, the tight, large nipples glistening with her saliva. _Fuck! I wanna play with her tits all night!_

Shiala had been very patient, wishing to give her young lover a few minutes alone with Shepard. As she watched the two women intimately kissing, the stunning display caused her own desire to surge and she bit her lower lip with anticipation. Taking two steps to the left she ensured she could see it all. Lizbeth was on top, kissing and sucking Chloe's large breasts like they were the tastiest candy she'd ever had. The sexy little moans escaping the both of them were an absolute delight and Shiala absentmindedly fingered the folds of her azure. After a while her eyes widened. She could smell the women's pleasant arousal and the bright, exquisite brown of Chloe's large wet nipples was too good to be true. _By the Goddess! I want... I want..._ She got on the bed, spread Chloe's long legs and crawled between them.

Filled with wonder she stroked the soft, delicious inner thighs, admiring the dark tanned skin. _So soft... so very soft!_ Up and up...Chloe's pussy was the same beautiful tanned color and Shiala noticed her heart hammer in her chest as she admired the woman's slit, the strip of dark pubic hair... _Beautiful!_ Looking up, Liz's behind was right there and she planted a quick kiss on the soft flesh. "Nice ass!"

"Mmm..." Feeling Shiala's lips, Liz was delighted that her lover was joining them. She arched her back and spread her legs a little more, making sure Shiala could see her sex, presenting herself in the most

scandalous way. She smiled when she heard the asari gasping behind her.

"Oh!" Placing one hand on Liz's ass Shiala massaged the tender skin while her eyes drank in the sight. Openmouthed she stared at both their pussies, feeling her arousal skyrocket. "Goddess!" Drops of clear liquid were oozing from Lizbeth's slit and Shiala used it to gently open her lover's folds.

The scientist's sex opened like a flower in heat, revealing the glorious pink inner lips. "Beautiful..." The asari breathed. Even more wetness leaked out - Shiala rubbed all over Liz's pussy, making it slick and glisten in the warm light.

"Damn you're wet!" The asari laughed, "...wet enough for two." Feeling drunk with pleasure she used her dripping fingers, stroking Chloe's cunt, making it shine with Liz's juices. The spectacular image left her breathless, even more so when Chloe whimpered, gyrating her hips, obviously wanting more.

"Inside..." Shepard begged shamelessly, her voice low, needy, "put your fingers inside. I want you inside of me!"

"Is that an order, Commander?"

Chloe moaned and giggled, a wonderful happy sound. "Yes! Now do it!"

Shiala played with the stunning inner lips before sliding one finger in. The response was immediate. "More! You got me plenty wet - now do it!" Glancing over her shoulder Liz smiled at Shiala, the two lovers staring deep into each other's eyes. "Awesome!" Liz grinned.

"Oh yes," Shiala nodded.

The emerald asari's eyes were wide open as she thrust a second finger into Shepard's pussy, oh-so-gently starting to fuck her, listening to the excited moans coming from the bed. Filled with wonder she watched her green fingers disappear into Chloe's marvelous pink cunt. By now Shepard was soaking wet, leaking juices on her fingertips. Shiala hesitated, then sneakily slipped her finger in her mouth.

"Mmm..." the pleasant, light salty flavor was an absolute delight and she went back for seconds, loudly smacking her lips. Looking up, Liz's cunt was right there, dripping, willing. Shiala smiled, realizing she needed more than just her hands.

"Chloe, do you have toys here? Sex toys?" Shepard's arm fell to the left, pointing at her night stand, her voice needy, low. "Upper d-drawer." Opening the drawer Shiala found an assortment of exciting toys and lubricants. She picked up a large, silver ribbed vibrator. _Perfect! Liz's going to love it!_

The toy made a delicious buzzing sound as she turned it on and for a second both Chloe and Liz were staring at her, curious as to her plans. Shiala laughed and playfully slapped Liz's butt. "Eyes front... I got this!" True to her words Shiala wasted no time. She nestled the thick shaft in her lover's slit who jerked on the bed.

"Shit!"

"My my..." Shiala grinned, "that good heh?" She started sliding the cock up and down, lubricating it, allowing it to buzz against Liz's clit on the upswing. Muffled screams came from her lover who moaned into the hot flesh of Chloe's tits. Shiala wanted nothing else but to please the both of them. While rubbing the humming toy on Liz's swollen cunt she snuck her fingers back into Shepard who moaned gratefully as she sensed them thrusting in and out.

"Yesss..." Chloe hissed with lust, losing all her inhibitions, "Fuck me! Go ahead - I want you to fuck me!" Feeling her tits glow with a fiery need and her pussy stretching to welcome the slippery digits Chloe arched her back, her body tingling with sex.

"Fuuuck!" Deep inside she heard her orgasm throbbing, building. Biting her lower lips she clawed at the

sheets.

Seeing Chloe's excitement Liz doubled her efforts, licking and slurping on the heated tits. Meanwhile she could feel the huge toy pressing against her opening, working her ring of muscles.

"Big!Damn it's big! Oh! Not sure if..."

"You can handle it." Shiala grinned, pressing forward.

"AAAARGH!" Liz screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling the first two inches settle inside. By now she was almost sobbing with pleasure.

"FUCK! That thing is big! Fuck that's good... so good..." Her cunt was gloriously straining to accept the thick shaft, the wonderful buzzing sensations heating her lower body. She couldn't help rolling her hips, so very eager for the delicious friction. How would it feel like if that thing was all the in? She could hardly wait to find out!

"Give me more... please... go ahead, shove it in!" She got her wish, feeling the fat ribs of the toy sliding in and out, pressing deeper, kissing her silky inner walls with sweet vibrations.

"FUCK! MY P-PUSSY! FUCK MEEEE!"

Chloe truly enjoyed Liz's enthusiasm and loudness. She was not that eager for the entire ship to enjoy their wild night. "Edi. Edi, m-mute all sounds f-from this room. And no r-recording of any kind."

"Yes commander."

Shiala really got to work. Adding a third finger she frantically pumped Chloe's pussy while driving the buzzing shaft deeper and deeper into her girlfriend. Drunk with pleasure she didn't know where to look – her eyes shot back and forth between Chloe's soaked thighs, Liz's pink, wide open cunt, Chloe's swollen, spread folds. The asari's world was filled with wet, intimate human flesh and she shivered in utter delight. _By the fucking Goddess..._

"AAARGH! IT'S SO BIG! MY CUNT'S ON FIRE!" Lizbeth kept screaming, completely losing her mind as Shiala fucked her. Feeling her pussy clench around the thick shaft made her grit her teeth and she

started rocking, pushing backwards, forcing her sex to take in even more, moaning loudly with each thrust, "Oh yes... oh yes... good...so good... "

Shiala nearly forgot to breathe. Fucking two women simultaneously was an amazing thrill and she felt her azure dripping, shooting intense sensations up her spine. _Goddess! I'm so horny!_ Tightening her grip on the huge vibrator she pressed on, twisting, screwing it deeper and deeper in her very young friend.

"FUCK! I'M SO FULL! My pussy is so full!" Lizbeth trashed atop Chloe, swaying in Shiala's motions. Her tits bounced with every thrust and she moaned loudly as she arched her back, barely believing the massive, wet climax she felt building in her groin. "Keep going... please keep going..." Crazed with lust she pulled on her asscheeks, fully exposing her soaked core, treasuring the thick, humming shaft generously fucking into her.

"Oh God! Oh!" Her hips had a mind of their own, rolling and gyrating, beautifully impaling herself on the relentless, massive cock. "I'm close... so close..."

Chloe grinned. "We're watching you... don't hold back." With an experienced move she stroked the girl's throbbing clit.

"AAARGH! I'M COMING! I'M FUCKING COMING!" Screaming with pleasure Lizbeth threw her head back, thrusting her quivering cunt on the slippery dick. "GOD! OH MY GOD!" Spurts of wetness landed on Chloe's belly and Shepard smiled as she held the slim waist of the young woman.

"Beautiful! I love watching you come!"

"Mghh..." Barely able to speak Liz rode out her orgasm, clawing at Cloe's breasts with frantic movements.

"Next." Shiala grinned mischievously. Taking the vibrator out of Liz's soaked cunt, where it released with a wet pop, she started working it into Chloe - inch by inch pressing it past her ring of muscles.

"Oh!" Shepard groaned with the intense sensations, "Oh fuck! My pussy!"

"That's right," Shiala grinned devilishly, twisting her wrist to drive it in, "tonight I'm doing the both of you!" She could barely believe her luck. The two women were wide open in front of her, squirming on top of each other, just begging to be filled. By her!

"Mwrrr..." Shep mewled. She used her fingers to shamelessly part her folds, encouraging Shiala to get even wilder. "Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

The emerald asari didn't think the ribbed shaft could go further but Chloe's wide open cunt greedily swallowed another fat inch. "Yes!"

Liz got next to Shiala and took a hold of the vibrator, "Please... please let me fuck her, I really want to fuck her."

"Of course." Shiala nodded. Listening and seeing Lizbeth's orgasm had brought her to the brink and she ached to come... She looked up at Chloe's face, her gorgeous pink lips. Chloe stared right back. "Can I...?"

"Come here." Shep commanded, seeing the need in her eyes, reading her mind. "Come sit on my face - I wanna taste your pussy." Hissing with pleasure Shiala crawled forward.

"Oh yessss... I'm so incredibly horny!" She swung her leg over, guiding her hips to Cloe's mouth. She placed her hands on Shepard's taut belly and felt the woman's tongue exploring her inner thigh. "Oh Goddess! I want this! I need this!"

Chloe grabbed Shiala's ass and kissed it before lovingly dragging her tongue through the wet slit. Tasting the sweet, pleasant cinnamon flavor of asari she hummed appreciatively. "Mmmm... nice!" Firmly massaging the hot flesh of Shiala's butt SHE started thrusting, fucking her tongue in and out, eagerly lapping up the wetness that leaked on her tongue. Shiala knew it wouldn't last long as she sensed the warm mouth on her pussy, sucking and licking in a frenzied tempo. Throbbing with need her heated sex felt amazing. Panting, she cupped her own breasts and harshly squeezed.

"Oh..." Gritting her teeth it took even less than a minute before she sensed a massive orgasm building deep inside. "Oh! I'm nearly there... please make me come... oh please!" Grinning playfully Chloe slipped one finger in and furiously stroked the hyper-sensitive inner walls while sucking the asari's clit.

"Go a-ahead. So f-fun!"

"Oh... oh..." Trembling with anticipation Shiala moaned, her hips rolling, her toes curling and uncurling as every fiber of her being tensed up... "G-GODDESS! CHLOE! OH MY GODDESS!" With jerking movements she exploded into orgasm, fiercely grinding her throbbing cunt all over the willing mouth.

Feeling Shiala climax was a huge thrill - buzzing with excitement Chloe held her tight, longingly drinking and sucking from the trembling asari. "Mphff!"

Lizbeth got her first look at Chloe's pussy. She was starting to believe Shepard might have a tanning station somewhere on the Normandy because Chloe's inner thighs and sex were the same gorgeous brown tan as the rest of her body. "Damn you're a marvel!" Feeling gloriously perverted she touched the slick, huge, buzzing toy sticking out of Chloe's wide open cunt and carefully slid it in and out. She was instantly rewarded as she listened to Shepard's excited whimpers.

"Good! Oh yesss that feels so good! Go faster Liz... please!"

Chloe's encouraging words made her feel much bolder. Eyes open wide she could barely believe the sight. With one palm flat on Chloe's pubic mound for leverage she started pumping, screwing, forcefully thrusting, noticing creamy white wetness oozing from that beautiful pussy. _Wow! Look at that! I'm really fucking her! I'm fucking Commander Shepard!_ The stunning thought made her desire return in full force, even though she'd climaxed just seconds earlier.

Licking her lips she looked Chloe up and down, admiring the wonderfully toned muscles, the tanned skin, the gorgeous, large breasts swaying in her rhythm. Shiala was sitting upright over Shep's mouth, a glazed look in her eyes and Liz could clearly see Chloe's lips shining with the asari's juices. Wow! She's giving Shiala a good time! Wanting to give even more pleasure Liz kissed Shepard's red clitoris, gasping as she watched the tiny red nub throb with excitement.

"Oh!" Arching her back in delight Chloe sobbed with pleasure, her voice urgent, needy. "Do it Liz! Please... Fuck me... I want you to fuck me!"

Liz growled. She never wanted anything more. She only wanted to please this stunning woman. "Yessss..." Generously licking and sucking Shep's clitoris, she made sure to tilt and twist the buzzing cock, allowing it to vibrate against all of Chloe's inner walls.

"Like that... just like that... oh shit that feels good!" Shepard forcefully sucked in her breath, "Close... I'm so close..."

"Excellent," Shiala hissed, still enjoying her aftershocks, "allow me..." Positioning herself next to Shepard she vigorously started kneading Chloe's massive tits.

"Oh! You two... Oh my goodness..."

"Enjoy Commander." Shiala's sultry voice was dripping sex. She loved the soft, silky human skin under her fingertips, bunched the hot orbs together to hungrily suck the swollen, brown nipples, "we just want to give you a fun time."

"That... you... are..." Throwing her head back Chloe whimpered, allowing herself to enjoy the amazing sensations as all her pleasure points were being stimulated. Feeling the massive cock rubbing against her inner walls was unbelievable, breathtaking. Fiery sparks erupted from her G-spot, the warm friction making her sob with joy. "Oh! Oh! You're making me come! I'm gonna come!"

Her cunt spasmed with leisure, clenching repeatedly around the vibrating toy. Liz heard the short gasps, watched Chloe's belly muscles spasm. Arching her back Shepard bucked her hips, "Fuuuck! Oh!"

"Hell yes!" Liz screamed, watching her shake and tremble. She buried the buzzing dick deep inside and kissed Chloe's pulsing stomach. "So fun!"

Clawing at the sheets Chloe moaned loudly, squirming and twitching as her mind exploded with wild orgasm. "My pussy! Fuck!" When she could finally open her eyes, she stared deep into Liz's lustful eyes as the young scientist deliberately kissed her clit. "Oh!"

Feeling her pussy convulse around the big dick was breathtaking and when Shiala pinched her nipples Chloe came again, even more powerful, "YES! Again! I'm coming! I'm fucking c-coming!"

Liz laughed out loud, thoroughly enjoying the sensational, lewd moment. She excitedly slapped Chloe's ass. "Wow! Don't stop... keep going!"

Chloe moaned loudly, low-pitched, extremely sexual noises as she squirmed and thrashed on the bed. Listening to all of that Shiala felt her desire return in full force and she smiled from ear-to-ear. "And we're just getting started!"

That comment made them all smile. Filled with wonder and wicked anticipation they eagerly caressed each other's nakedness, cherishing the scorching, sexual tension hanging in the air. This was going to be a long, hot night...

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE**

Story summary: It's been 10 months since the end of the war. Commander Chloe Shepard is sent on a mission to visit old friends and evaluate certain treaties. And she's definitely enjoying it! M for sex.

Author's Note: We don't own any of the characters.

 **Chapter 3-Samantha**

The Normandy-Shepard's Quarters-Next Morning

Samantha Traynor pretty much had free reign of the Normandy, being able to come and go anywhere whenever she wanted, though that was not something that she was quick to admit. Mostly it had been a simple act of expediency, allowing Shepard to have access to possibly vital information in the war against the Reapers at a moment's notice rather than waiting for it all to go through familiar channels.

On this particular morning she had received an urgent transmission from Thessia about it becoming the next stop on Shepard's goodwill tour. Nothing seemed amiss or out of place until the door silently slid open and she took a step in, breathing in deeply a scent that she knew well. It was a scent that she loved but hadn't been a part of in her mind in far, far, too long.

"What the bloody...Shepard," Samantha exclaimed through gritted teeth as she stood at the table a few feet from the bed and tried to keep from strangling her commander in her sleep.

"Huh...what," Shepard blubbered out softly as the specialist turned on the light by her bed and forced the specter to shield her eyes from the sudden and sharp glare.

"Did you have a good time at the party," Samantha asked as calmly as she would if she were questioning someone about their meal sitting in front of them, all without the slightest hint of jealousy.

"Huh...oh uh...yeah, lots of fun," Shepard weakly answered as she very reluctantly pushed herself up onto her elbows and squinted at Samantha while using her free hand to push the lamp away so that it

wasn't blinding her anymore.

"I can see that...yours," Samantha started to chuckle with a small smirk before she used her pen to reach down and hold up a rather lacy and sexy looking bra with an eyebrow raised in silent request. Her gaze fell upon the large cylindrical toy and inwardly she smiled at it, noticing that it was a newer model than hers and almost as big.

"Nnh...no, I wasn't wearing...no...it's not mine, must be Lizbeth or Shiala's," Shepard started to answer but then realized that the item in particular could in no way be hers and she tried her best to cover her blush up a bit even though she knew that Samantha could see right through her.

"Lizbeth or Shiala's...either of them...oh...that makes sense...wait...bloody," Samantha commented almost in a whisper as she balled the offending piece of lingerie up in her hand before she sat down on the bed beside Shepard, a bit closer than she probably should have but as her commander didn't seem bothered by it the specialist kept her spot. She had to bite her lip the whole time to keep from pouncing on her redheaded spectre with lustful abandon.

"Thought I should give them a tour or the Normandy, especially since they were so nice in giving me a tour of Feros...guess we got a little carried away," Shepard sighed back softly in her reply as she tried to remember the night before but could only remember the highlights, pulling a hand up to keep herself covered up just enough so that Samantha wasn't getting the whole show just yet.

"I'd say they got more than a tour, a whole lot more," Samantha mumbled softly under her breath as she turned away, her voice sounding oddly forlorn and put out that she hadn't been part of either tour, before she swallowed hard and turned back to Shepard.

"Things just kind of snowballed, are you here for something important or...just wanted an eyeful," Shepard replied sheepishly acknowledged with a bit of a blush as she tried to sit up but then noticed that Samantha was sitting on her sheets so that if she sat fully upright she'd only be covered up to about her waist.

"Both...although I'm not sure that you're quite ready for it, given that you seem to still be...entertaining your guests," Samantha shrugged subtly as she tried to sound like she was being critical of Shepard's form of diplomacy, though the redhead could see that the shorter woman was watching every single move that she made out of the corner of her eye, missing nothing.

"Heh...I uh, think that they're currently entertaining each other... actually," Shepard argued as she did her best to keep from laughing out loud as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and grinned warmly at Samantha, who took the smug smile as one that she couldn't help but copy seconds later, as Shepard always seemed to have that effect on her.

"Lucky...," Samantha pouted sourly as she glanced longingly across the room towards the door that lead to the shower, almost hoping that by sheer force of will she could make it open and give her a small taste of what was going on behind it.

"You say something Samantha," Shepard questioned softly as she tried to keep a straight face even though on the inside she was cracking up laughing, not out of wanting to make fun of her shipmate but more just wishing that the shorter woman would just admit her true feelings and deal with them, come what may.

"Huh oh uh, no...nothing...but perhaps the next time that you plan on... entertaining your...new friends, maybe I could assist you...um, in a professional capacity...of course," Samantha garbled back as she struggled to keep from having her head explode from how hot she felt and just how strong her nerves were wracking her body, being helped in no part at all by the fact that Shepard had let the sheet slide down so that it was covering practically nothing.

"Of course," Shepard warmly answered with an ear to ear grin that she cast Samantha's way before she let the sheet slip from her body, as she wondered just how long the younger woman would take before turning her head away.

"Y...your dress...it's ruined," Samantha cried out in alarm, as the dress had instantly become a favorite of hers after seeing her commander in it, as she bit her lip and held up what was left of the dress, as it appeared to have been attacked by acid.

"Heh...yeah, we had just finished the tour and were on our way back here when it started to rain, the dress started to dissolve the moment that the first raindrop hit, useful in the right circumstances but...and being slightly drunk wasn't really helping," Shepard laughed back throughout her reply as she let the blanket slip fully from her chest, being only covered up by her hair, which caught the full focus of Samantha's attention for several moments before she could compose herself enough to speak back up.

"Drunk...oh really, bloody hell Shepard...," Samantha stuttered softly before she took a deep breath and had to force herself to maintain her composure and not get angry and yell at her commanding officer.

"What, we're supposed to be making friends here right, so I had a few... they had a few, we were sober enough to walk back here together so we're all good," Shepard shrugged with a sly grin and a wink that she aimed directly at her current bedmate before the redhead pulled her hair back up into a ponytail before draping it back over her shoulders, leaving herself totally bare.

"And our guests, was them staying the night...planned," Samantha more mouthed back than actually spoke as her eyes remained firmly fixed up Chloe's chest and her mouth began to water at the sight before she bit her bottom lip and turned her gaze back towards the shower, from which giggling and laughing could be heard above the din of the running water.

"Not at first, but both made it clear that they were more than willing...so I obliged," Shepard answered as she slowly shook her head back and forth before she slid her legs off the side of the bed and lazily glanced around to see if she could find her robe.

"And then some...looks like a bloody warzone in here," Samantha chuckled a bit as she looked around the room and took in the still damp dresses and lingerie strewn all over the room before she forced herself to not wonder what was going on in the shower at that exact moment.

"You should have been here Sam...you would have loved it," Shepard told her brunette friend as she slid off of the bed and felt a slight chill as her bare feet hit the cold metal floor and she started towards the couch before she was interrupted.

"No doubt," Samantha admitted with a small smirk as she gazed longingly before her heart very nearly beat itself out of her chest when she turned her head and caught sight of a naked Chloe walking past her and towards the couch a few feet away.

"Hey Chloe...wanna help me scrub Shiala's back," Lizbeth called out from the shower as the door slid open and a very wet and sudsy brunette leaned her upper half out of the enclosed space, having to keep one eye tightly closed lest she get shampoo and suds in it, before she saw Samantha and flashed her a sexy smile.

"Be right there Lizbeth," Shepard eagerly replied with a quick nod of her head as she got to the steps in her room that split the two levels before she turned back to Samantha just as she spoke up, her eyes firmly glued to the redhead's hips and backside.

"Lucky, wish I could join you," Samantha choked out as best she could, both the look on her face and tone of her voice showing a ton of envy and interest as her knees had gone numb lest she would have followed along after her commander, consequences be damned.

"Next time honey, next time...I promise, four is always better than three...," Shepard answered her immediately with a warm and honest smile that brightened up her features before she blew the brunette a kiss and then headed off into the shower to great fanfare from Shiala and Lizbeth, leaving Samantha to stagger her way out of the room, hoping that her legs would get her the whole way.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

**WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE**

 **Author's Note: We don't own any of the characters.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

The Normandy

Time. In the Alliance time was always a precious commodity, especially to Chloe. Whether it was time spent training or reviewing Intel, time was something that mostly a person could never get enough of. In her fight against the Reapers there just never seemed to be enough time to do much more than evacuate as many people as they could in what little time that they were allotted. By the time that they were finally able to actually do anything more than cut and run there hadn't seemed to be enough time to do much more than take a breath, life was funny that way. But now as she waited and waited for the Normandy to arrive at Thessia Chloe found herself with far more free time than she was used to. Chatting with Joker and EDI didn't seem to hold any excitement to her and she felt that she'd need a little more time to recover from her last go around with Lizbeth and Shiala, though the thought of plans for their next time held a great amount of interest to her.

Gabby had asked her down to the lower decks to bring up a situation that would become a problem if not handled sooner rather than later but all that Chloe could do at the time was try to keep her eyes focused on the engineer's eyes and face. That had quickly become a problem as the younger woman had looked to have been about ready to sleep before being called down to check on the latest thing to go wrong within the battle hardened ship. What little she was wearing clung tightly to every curve and forced Chloe to bite her bottom lip to keep from staring.

Thankfully the shorter woman didn't seem to notice the spectre's roving eye and after a few promises to fix the problem on Thessia Chloe had been forced to will herself back up to the command deck, hoping that Samantha wasn't present there at the moment. Much to Shepard's great relief the brunette was absent at the moment and Chloe thanked her lucky stars for that, as she wasn't sure that she could keep her hands off the specialist if she even so much as smiled in her general direction or brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Uh Commander, you free," Joker lazily asked with an all to knowing grin as he leaned heavily on the back of his chair while watching Chloe shuffle towards him looking more than a bit anxious.

"For the moment, been so busy lately and all…," Chloe joked with a slight shrug of her shoulders before she couldn't help but shiver a bit, getting clearly visible goose bumps on her arms, as she wrapped her arms around herself as best she could and wished that she'd remembered to wear a bra earlier as it was now painfully obvious.

"Good one Commander, maybe I'll use that one the next time that I'm free," Joker immediately shot back with at first a wide grin before Chloe nearly laughed as his eyes almost popping out of his head as his gaze became locked onto her chest and she stretched a bit, pushing her bust out to further prolong his problem.

"Right…you needed me for something," Shepard continued as if she wasn't fully aware of what she was doing as she crossed her arms across her body and pushed her breasts up and out as much as she could without making it too obvious before she smiled sweetly at EDI.

"Yeah um…seems we got an invitation for a party…well, you got an invitation for a party, on…one of those smaller asteroids in the next system," Joker sputtered back as it was very clear that he was staring and the pilot was infinitely glad that he had a large folder laying across his lap as he was struggling to get the information out without making everything to obvious.

"Really…this won't put us off schedule for getting to Thessia," Chloe pondered aloud as she walked up and sat down on the armrest of one of the chairs near Joker, making a point of crossing her legs slowly so that she kept Joker's full attention.

"Not with the great Joker at the helm, trust me Commander, I'll make sure that you don't miss seeing your ex," Joker scoffed proudly as he made a flurry of activity with his hands acting as if he were receiving accolades and an award from some unknown presenter and fans before he pointedly looked away when EDI gave him an odd look.

"That's not why we're going and you know it," Chloe tried her best to state calmly back but her emotions failed her and she blushed as deeply red as her hair before she had to loudly clear her throat and then uncrossed her legs and shifted a bit in her seat looking very uncomfortable.

"Whatever you say Commander, how long has it been anyway… since you and Liara last…," Joker chuckled back as he secretly loved making Chloe squirm over something that she couldn't retaliate against him over while he tried his best to hide her effects on him without making it painfully obvious that was what he was doing, all without breaking anything if he could help it.

"Luckily for you long enough that I don't have the overwhelming urge to snap you in half for a mere mention of her name," Chloe smirked at him as she leaned forward a bit too far and had to steal her back to get herself back sitting up straight, knowing all the while that Joker's gaze never once left her chest straining violently against her dress.

"Good for me then huh, so you two ever think about the good times…go down memory lane," Joker tried to laugh back though his chuckles died almost the instant that they left his mouth before he switched gears a bit and asked one of the questions that he truly wanted to know the answer to.

"Occasionally, but that's none of your business… besides…there are always more fish in the sea and all of that," Shepard tried to confidently answer in an attempt to appear that the ending of her official relationship with Liara was no longer a sore subject as she then stood back up fully, mostly just for something to do.

"Yeah, especially with an entire galaxy of women to choose from, speaking of which…where is our dear Shiala this afternoon," Joker quickly joked as he made a brief spectacle of waving his arms around as he half turned back towards the front viewing screen before he got cut off.

"On a slower tour of the ship with Gabby, Lizbeth is talking with Dr. Michel about some of the health problems that the Feros colonists have been having lately," Chloe droned on with a bored out of her mind look. She was glad that she wasn't a part of said tour as she walked over and then sat down on the armrest of Joker's chair, staring solemnly out of the window and crossing both her arms and legs in a slight huff.

"Heh…yeah, and I'm sure that's what the two of you were…discussing…last night," Joker uneasily answered as he tried again to shift in his seat and get a better view so that he could look over at Chloe without getting an eyeful of her best assets every time before she stepped back in.

"Real funny Joker, you should probably stop while you're ahead, or else that'll be all that's left of you…got it," Chloe grouched angrily as she uncrossed her arms and with an irritated scowl turned to set a hand on Joker's shoulder between his neck and his clavicle and giving it a strong squeeze that made the pilot squirm painfully for a few moments.

"Loud and clear Commander, but still…about that message from Parasini," Joker forced himself to say calmly through very gritted teeth as he clenched the other armrest of his chair and the binder on his lap almost painfully as he hoped that Chloe would let go sooner rather than later.

"Gianna sent the message," Chloe let out with a stutter to her words as she tried to hide the excitement in her voice and the blush on her cheeks as she hopped up off of the armrest of Joker's chair and turned away, hoping that EDI wouldn't intervene.

"Y…yeah, that a problem," Joker nervously asked as he tightly gripped the armrests of his chair, almost as if he expected another emotional outburst from Chloe, before she could respond.

"No…not at all, set a course Joker," Shepard shakily answered through her stutter before she turned away from Joker and headed off, trying her very best not to think of the brunette's backside in a form fitting dress.

"Yes ma'am," Joker meekly saluted his commanding officer before he noticed EDI giving him an odd look and he could only shrug his shoulders and laugh before he turned the Normandy towards the small moon that he had spoken of earlier.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Moon of Shishtara

Cortez was taking it nice and slow with his approach to the moon, which looked more to Chloe like Noveria, a place that she had no desire to ever return to. Gianna's transmission had said to dress classy, as if for a really fancy dinner party and Samantha had surprised Chloe with a gorgeous green dress that fit just so in all of the right places. When she had asked her communications specialist how she had obtained her measurements Samantha had only given her a wink and a quick kiss on the cheek in reply, with a face as red as could be. Samantha had also been more than happy to suggest her light green underwear, which made Chloe wander how much the specialist had investigated her lingerie drawer.

Given that Chloe had more time to plan for this meeting than the party on Feros she didn't feel as awkward in her dress, rather she felt more than dressed to kill, though she was secretly nervous that Gianna wouldn't like it and have expected that she would come in her assault gear instead.

Walking in high heels was getting easier for her, though Chloe wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, though she thought that Gianna and others would probably be quite happy about the change. Samantha had gleefully helped her slip into the shoes, though Chloe guessed it was mostly so that she could get as much skin to skin contact with her commander as was possible at the moment without being too obvious about it.

The dress fit her like a glove and like her previous one showed off all of her best assets. Chloe guessed that if Gianna didn't have a heart attack at the sight of her she herself might have one at the sudden thoughts of how the undercover agent could look in her dress. She hoped that the brunette would be wearing a dress, though Chloe doubted that it would be anything like hers. Chloe's dress was shorter than the one that she had worn on Feros, showing off plenty of leg and descending just far enough to keep her modesty in check, though just barely.

Chloe oddly felt a surge of warmth through her body every time that she thought about Gianna hungering for her. She had known that the spy had been interested in her for some time, wishing that the two had been granted more time together on Noveria those long years earlier. The spy had smiled and given her a kiss on the cheek during their last encounter and Chloe had long wondered what would have happened if she'd taken hold of the brunette and pulled her into a passionate kiss if the pair would have parted ways so quickly. Chloe was so enamored by thoughts of what would or could have happened between them that she very nearly ran headlong into the first door that she came to. She could hear the tones of a slow song that she would often find herself humming along to permeating through the door. It forced her to summon up her last small amount of courage and open the door and slip inside.

"Gianna, are you…oh," Chloe softly asked with an oddly nervous tone to her words as she gently opened the door and slipped inside, only to be greeted by a sight that she felt she would quickly grow to love, Gianna bent over at the waist from behind with her long legs crossed just right. Chloe took a few precious moments before the undercover agent could right herself to get an eyeful of the leggy brunette's perfectly structured backside and a fair amount of her legs as both were highly visible through slits on the sides of her stunning red dress.

"Shepard…damn, you weren't supposed to be here yet, stupid shoes, wasn't quite ready…," Gianna relinquished with a very embarrassed but yet excited smile and blush to her cheeks as she struggled to fix the strap on her high heels and right herself, doing her best to make herself look as presentable as possible for Chloe.

"Always arrive when they least suspect you, keeps you on your toes," Chloe purred out softly with an impish grin curling up the corners of her lips as she walked up to the spy and set her hands on the brunette's hips, keeping her nimble fingers achingly close to being skin against skin, a fact that Gianna seemed disappointed by immensely.

"Oh really, well my toes will be killing me tomorrow for wearing these shoes but…they're worth it, they really make my legs and ass look…never mind," Gianna tried to answer with a relaxed grin, as if the dress that Chloe was almost bursting out of hadn't captured all of her thoughts, before she found herself oddly embarrassed and turned away.

"Sexy as hell…always your best," Chloe continued as she tried to act like she hadn't heard Gianna and slid her hands around to the small of the brunette's back before turning them downward to get a firm grip on the former spy's toned backside, grinning to herself when she felt Gianna press her body against Chloe's rather than pull away.

"Thanks, some people think that…," Gianna nervously blushed back, which was a new thing for her and with anybody besides Chloe the brunette would have been angry about the whole situation, as she hesitantly set her hands on Chloe's hips and liked it more than she was prepared for that the spectre didn't budge.

"The twins are pretty nice as well," Chloe pointed out with a rather randy grin as her gaze situated itself firmly on Gianna's impressive breasts even though they didn't hold a candle to her own.

"Thanks, though they're nothing compared to…yours," Gianna tried to answer with at least some small shred of dignity, and not let it be known that she was glaring hungrily at Chloe's exceedingly impressive bust, before she had to bite her lip to keep from diving right in.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Miss Parasini, trust me," Chloe declared with more than a bit of a husky voice as she kept Gianna close and started to lean in for a kiss before the former spy abruptly slipped out of her grasp.

"Don't worry, just going to lock the door and pick out the right song," Gianna quickly admitted with a visibly uneasy look in her eyes as she edged sideways closer to the nearest wall and then punched in a few selections on the keypad.

"What about the others, how will they…," Chloe quickly wondered aloud in an attempt to keep things moving as she gestured towards the door before Gianna hurried up to her and leaned in for a quick kiss on her cheek.

"There uh…are no others Shepard, you're the only guest here," Gianna delicately admitted with an oddly nervous, but yet underlined with a hint of excitement, smile as she struggled to keep her emotions in check and not give away how nervous she really was though the blush on her cheeks were already betraying her.

"Uh huh, um…should I be worried," Chloe nervously answered with an uneasy frown as she pulled s startled and surprised Gianna close again, loving the feeling of her hands sliding over the spy's smooth skin.

"Listen…you've wasted innumerable geth and thieves, stared enormous reapers in the eye without blinking…and you…," Gianna tried to reply with what she hoped was a confident if not outright cocky tone of voice as she couldn't help but give Chloe a big hug just to feel as much of her body against her own as she could, before being interrupted by the spectre.

"Okay…I get it," Chloe whispered softly into Gianna's ear and because their bodies were so tightly pressed together she could feel the former spy shiver from excitement of it all.

"That was the plan, so uh…now what," Gianna shot back with an expectant but nervous look in her eyes as she and Chloe slowly began to sway to the music together, their bodies slowly sliding and grinding against each other in just the right way in both their opinions.

"Didn't you have a plan, this is your party after all," Chloe reminded her with an impish grin as she rather reluctantly pulled a hand from the former spy's almost bare hip to brush a few stray strands of hair back off of her face.

"Honestly Shepard, I wasn't sure that you'd even come, I thought that after what you did…saving the whole fucking galaxy and all, that…," Gianna answered with a shaky laugh as she reached a free hand up and captured Shepard's hand on her cheek with it before she placed a gentle kiss on the palm.

"That I'd forget the little people that helped me along the way," Chloe proclaimed while puffing out her chest, an act that garnered all of Gianna's attention and strained the limits of the seams on her dress to their utmost limits, before she pulled their combined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Gianna's hand ever so softly.

"Yeah, something like that…sorry," Gianna replied through very flushed cheeks as she suddenly found that her body had gone off on its own and she felt herself leaning up against Chloe as tightly as she could without squeezing the stronger woman against herself.

"No worries then Gianna, that's not how I operate," Chloe huskily whispered back with more than a fair amount of clear intent and desire in both her words and her eyes as her hands slid their way underneath Gianna's skirt to regain their hold of the spies bountiful backside.

"Oh really, well then…why don't you…show me…how you operate," Gianna purred out softly, as her heart pounded louder than the music in her chest, with her forehead resting against Chloe's before their lips met and the rest of the night melted away into a haze of pure pleasure.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
